1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacturing in monolithic form of medium-power bidirectional switches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The most current static bidirectional switches are triacs. A triac corresponds to the antiparallel association of two thyristors. It can thus be directly connected in an A.C. network, for example, the mains. The gate of a conventional triac corresponds to the cathode gate of one at least of the two thyristors forming it and is referenced to the electrode located on the front surface side of this triac, that is, the surface including the gate terminal while the rear surface of the triac, at the high voltage, is currently connected to a radiator, which poses isolation problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,370 describes a new type of bidirectional switch, the triggering of which is ensured by application of a voltage between a control electrode located on the front surface of the component and an electrode at the voltage of the main electrode located on the opposite surface or rear surface of the component, formed of a metallization covering this entire rear surface, which may be grounded.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,600 describes an improvement of the above switch enabling obtaining a relatively high responsiveness to the control in quadrants Q3 and Q2, that is, when the gate is likely to receive a negative control voltage with respect to the rear surface electrode.